Engaged & Underage
by heart2handgun
Summary: Randy Orton and Cadence Tanner met when Randy was in seventh grade, Cady was in sixth. Being a Marine leads Randy to find out his station is being sent to Iraq, which leads to a rushed wedding for two teenagers. OrtonOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This starts off in September 2007. I tried my best with the Marine information, so don't hate me if some things are wrong. I got this idea when talking to a friend who I went to middle school with got engaged after graduation to her boyfriend who's joining the Army. And then I watched the Engaged and Underage marathon on MTV, so needless to say, this was wracked in my mind.

**Engaged & Underage**

The sounds of Jessica Simpson's "Come on Over" floated through the purple and white bedroom of seventeen year old Cadence Tanner. Checking her long blonde hair in the mirror of the upstairs bathroom one last time, she ran to grab her cell phone, knowing who was calling her by the ring tone. "Hey you."

"Hey babe," her boyfriend's baritone voice drifted through the speaker, causing the smile on her face to brighten. "Almost ready?"

With her closet door opened, she took a peek at the mirror on the door and tilted her head to one side. Her bangs were pulled away from her face in a little up-do and held back with a bobby pin as the rest of her hair laid down pin straight. She sported a simple black dress with a white belt across the midsection paired off with a pair of black ballet flats. "Yeah. Are you just about here?"

"I'm pulling up front now." The two said their goodbyes as Cady tried to clean her room the best she could considering throwing clothes all over the floor while she was getting ready. After tossing everything on her bed and grabbing her small black Chanel purse, she slipped her cell phone inside and started towards the stairs when the doorbell rang.

When she got downstairs, she saw her boyfriend and her father talking in the front hallway. Her father shook his hand and went to turn around to call for Cadence, only to see her standing on the staircase. "You two have fun. Randy, take care of my little girl."

"Yes, sir." Cady grabbed Randy's letterman jacket that he gave her a few months back off of the bench in the front hall and placed a kiss to her father's cheek. "And, sir, thank you." Caleb Tanner, Sr. just nodded and headed back to the den down the hall where Cadence's mother was.

"Thank you for what, Randy?"

Randy just shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry about, babe. And you look fantastic by the way."

Cadence could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as her boyfriend of six years placed a kiss on her lips. "Thanks. I could say the same about you."

Cadence wasn't sure where they were going exactly, but figured it was nice since Randy was dressed in black dress pants and a simple baby blue dress shirt to compliment his eye color, something Cady taught him how to do. "Ready?" She nodded and slipped on his jacket before taking his hand and following him outside.

Cadence couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips when Randy opened the door for her when they arrived at Lorusso's Cucina, one of Cady's favorite restaurants. It was right on the water, so every one of the last few times that Randy had brought her here, she loved to take a walk around with him to watch the moonlight's reflection splash over the water.

Once seated, Randy reached across the table to take Cadence's hand, and couldn't help but admire how glowing she looked in the candlelight. "Happy Anniversary, babe."

"Happy Anniversary, Randy." Neither really believed in anniversary gifts, so to be together on the night of their anniversary was perfect enough. Especially now, any time that they got to be together was fantastic, though it didn't come around enough. After graduation, Randy jumped right into the Marines, and once he was allowed to, he moved back to St. Louis from Camp Pendleton in California. He was now stationed in Waynesville, Missouri, the closest that he could get to his family -- and Cadence -- while working through the Marine Detachment Program.

xXx

After dinner, the two took a walk around the harbor, holding hands and talking about the past six years. Many people, even their parents, believed that they wouldn't make it last, despite the couple themselves disagreeing. They figured that since they started dating when Cadence was in seventh grade, that it would be ridiculous for them to even last until she graduated. The two wanted to prove them wrong by hoping to last quite a while longer than her upcoming June 8th 2008 graduation ceremony.

Cadence raised an eyebrow in Randy's direction when he stopped walking. And if her eyebrow could be raised any higher, it definitely would have been when she watched Randy get down on one knee. "Randy."

Keeping her hand held inside of his, he flashed her a smile. "For six years, Cady, you have made me the happiest person in the world. Whether it was a good luck kiss before a football game or a text message telling me how much you loved me during the day, I have never understood how I got so lucky. With everything that has happened over the last six years, you have always stood by my side, as I have yours, and I want nothing more than to spend the next several years with you. And only you. Cadence Violet Adriana Tanner, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Feeling tears slide down her cheeks, she couldn't erase the smile displaying over her lips. Her breath caught in her throat when Randy reached into his pocket, pulling out a simple black box. When he opened it to reveal a single half carat princess cut diamond on a modest platinum band, Cady covered her mouth with her right hand and nodded. "Yes. Absolutely."

As Randy slipped the ring on her finger, she lost it, letting more and more tears stream her face. "Baby, don't cry." Randy stood up and picked Cadence up in his arms to spin her around. When her feet touched the ground, their lips were joined as one, Cady still not believing what had just happened. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Cadence placed her hands on either side of Randy's face and shook her head. "This is what you talked to my father about." When Randy nodded, she closed her eyes, letting a smile envelope her face, especially when the brunette placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm marrying a Marine. I must be crazy."

"I could have told you that, babe." She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the moonlight shining directly on her ring. "But I love you just the way you are."

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Engaged & Underage**

A couple of hours later, Cadence sat comfortably in Randy's arms as they sat on the swinging bench on Randy's back porch. The two had since changed, Cady sporting a pair of black sweatpants with gold writing stating "Hawks" down her left leg for their high school, Hazelwood Central High School, with one of Randy's wrestling sweatshirts on top. In just a Marines t-shirt and a pair of dark gray sweatpants, Randy couldn't help but smile at what had happened tonight.

He had been planning to propose for a few weeks now. With her graduation coming up in less than a year, and knowing deep down that he could be deployed to Iraq at any time, he had to step up to the plate.

"What are you thinking about, Randy?"

"Everything."

It was such a simple answer, but spoke volumes. She was in the same boat, though. "Your parents know, right?"

"Yeah." With his back against the arm rest, his legs spread out with Cadence sitting between them, he didn't think things could get any better. "As do yours. I had to do the right thing and ask your dad."

Cadence couldn't help the smile enveloping her face. "I've been planning on going to school by you."

"Cade, you don't have to do that." For the longest time, he had known she was focused on St. Louis University for their School of Medicine. "We can make it work with you at SLU."

She just shook her head. One thing he loved about her what when she had her mind made up, it was made up. "Drury is one of the best medical schools around here, Randy. They partner with SLU."

"I'm only going to back you up if you're doing this for you, and not me."

When she nodded and rested her head back against his chest, Cady gazed around the spacious Orton backyard. "Even though things will change and start to be about both of us, this is for me. I can't stand being too far away from you." The two hours that it took Randy to drive to St. Louis to see her was unbearable enough. The trip from Waynesville to the St. Robert campus of Drury University was only fifteen minutes, with traffic. "The St. Robert campus has everything that I need, baby. They have a great Emergency Medical Science major there."

Randy placed his lips to her neck, hoping to end that conversation for the night. He wanted nothing more than for Cadence to be happy, but he wasn't willing to let her throw away her dreams for him. "Hazelwood's playing tomorrow afternoon, right?"

Rolling her eyes at his attempt to change to topic, she smirked. "Yeah, it starts at 2:30. I told Torrie and Maria that we would see them there. John and Dave are coming as well."

"Sounds good. I'm surprised you haven't told the girls yet."

Cadence just shrugged. "They'll find out tomorrow. Tonight is about me and you."

The Orton family had grown accustomed to having Cadence at the house for at least most of the weekend when Randy had time to come home. She was like Elaine's second daughter, being three years older than Becky, Randy's younger and only sister.

Elaine Orton was the only person who believed in Cadence and Randy's relationship. When she first met the young girl at the age of twelve, Elaine knew she would be good for her thirteen year old son. The two were heavily into sports, something Becky wasn't into, and his youngest sibling, brother Nathan was too young to truly be involved with. Cady and Randy were closer in age than his two younger siblings, since Becky was nine at the time and Nathan had just turned five.

"You're absolutely positive about this, Rands, right?'

"Having second thoughts?"

Shaking her head in a negative response, she covered his hands on her stomach with her own smaller ones. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I may not know everything, but I'm so sure of that."

"Good." The eighteen year old shifted his fiancé to get her closer to him. He thought she was going to leave him when he left for the Marines just two weeks after his high school graduation. But when she stayed with him and true to him, he knew he found the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Both of their parents were skeptical about a wedding and marriage, however. Cady's parents wanted her to go off to college without a commitment to Randy, so she could truly experience her life. She had never been with anyone else and they wanted to make sure that she wasn't just accepting a relationship with Randy.

He understood where they were coming from. Cadence had been the only girl Randy had dated. But the couple had talked about it themselves, which led to Randy knowing that Cadence was the only person he wanted to be with. And Cady couldn't let the perfect relationship that they had just slip through her fingers.

Sure, they fought. After a soccer game, she just wanted to spend time with Randy, but he had plans to hang out with Dave and John. She accepted it, one because she loved him, and two because she knew he hadn't gotten to see either a lot since leaving for the Marines. For Randy's Senior Prom last year, the two argued and argued over whether or not Randy would let her pay for herself with the limo. But they always worked through it.

Her parents only agreed to letting Randy propose to their youngest child to let her choose her own happiness. Randy's parents understood his skepticism about the war in Iraq and his choice to hopefully get married before he was possibly sent over.

Randy could feel Cady snuggle more into him, something she did when she got tired. "Let's go to bed, babe."

"Nah, I'm not tired."

"Cady, I can tell when you're tired, babe." Cady pursed her lips together, and interlocked her hand with Randy's. "C'mon, Cade."

Cadence sat up just enough to let Randy slip out behind her. He offered her his hand which she took with her left, and used her right to cover a yawn escaping her lips.

It was an unwritten rule at the Tanner household that Randy was to stay either in the guest room or on the couch in Cady's bedroom. Her parents were difficult in believing that Cady wasn't too big on sex before marriage. Sure, they'd had sex, but it wasn't every night.

But at the Orton's, they were free to share Randy's bed for the night, with Elaine trusting the teenagers to not do anything, especially with his family home. It wasn't that she didn't care what they were doing. It was just that she knew the two teenagers were smart enough to not do anything wrong.

Randy held Cady's hand as she trailed behind him on the way through the house. Once inside Randy's room, Cadence made a beeline for the bed, and watched Randy get ready for bed as she made herself comfortable.

A minute or so later, Randy slid into bed next to his fiancé and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

A simple, sleepy smile took over Cady's face. "I love you too." He planted a kiss on her lips, before wrapping an arm around Cadence as the two slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With four stories going on, I'm trying to get one chapter up at a time for each. Bare with me, I'm trying to get one chapter for each story done a week. Also, please don't forget to check out the poll on my page regarding _Accidentally Expecting_.

**Engaged & Underage**

"There's my girl!"

Cadence gripped Randy's hand tighter with her left hand to shield her engagement ring for the moment from her friends. Her two best friends, Maria Kanellis and Torrie Wilson headed over to the twosome with their boyfriends, John Cena and Dave Bautista respectively.

"Hey babe," Torrie said as she wrapped an arm around Cadence to pull her into a hug. "How are ya?"

Turning to Randy for a moment with a smile, she shrugged. "I'm good."

Randy shook hands with John and Dave as Maria gave Cady a hug. "Randy, we're stealing your girlfriend for a few minutes."

Randy nodded and placed a kiss to her temple. The girls each waved to their boyfriends before locking arms and walking in between the bleachers and the field. "So, c'mon spill. How was last night?"

Instead of verbally responding, she snuck her arm away from Torrie's to show off her engagement ring.

"Uh uh! Cady! He proposed?!" The blonde only nodded.

"Tell us all about it," Maria squealed. Cady tucked her bangs back behind her ear and shrugged. "C'mon, babe. Spill it."

Turning to look over her shoulder to see Randy, he offered her a smirk. "He took me out to Lorusso's for dinner. It was just a normal dinner, so I didn't think anything of what would happen afterwards.

"We were walking on the boardwalk, and Randy was talking about some crazy incident on base. The next thing I know, I'm laughing my ass off, and he stops walking. And then he got down on one knee."

The two girls gushed and awed in response to the story, causing Cadence to let out a slight laugh. "He is so cute to do that."

Torrie nodded, "So now, not only do we get to have the best year of our lives in high school, we can help you plan your wedding!"

Cady smiled and nodded. "I haven't exactly figured everything out since it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, but I'd love for you two to be my bridesmaids. And Brooke when we see her."

"Absolutely!"

"Definitely, Cade."

"Thanks, girlies. Let's head back to our boys."

xXx

"Dude, you're getting married?!"

Randy nodded. "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you may be sent off to war, does it?"

Shooting a glance to Dave, one of his best friends since elementary school, he sighed. "Yes and no. It's at the back of my mind every single day. Will I be sent out next week or the week after?

"But, I love her. After six years, we've both realized that we don't want to be with anyone else. It just makes sense, ya know?"

The two guys nodded. "We'll back you, man. Just make sure you're doing the right thing."

"Trust me," Randy started with a smile on his face as he noticed the girls heading back towards them, "I am." Cady snuck under Randy's arm as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"So, I think a congratulations is in order." Cady sent a smile in Dave's direction as Randy tightened his grip on his fiancée.

"Thanks, Dave." After checking the time on Randy's watch, Cadence pursed her lips and pulled her black and gold Hazelwood Central Girls Ice Hockey sweatshirt closer to her body. "I think it's just about time for a kickoff."

The group of friends nodded and started towards the bleaches to get seats.

xXx

"So, when are you thinking of getting married?"

Cadence shrugged. "Tor, he only proposed yesterday. Can I at least let that shock fade away first?" she asked with a laugh. "I don't know. Probably sometime after graduation, I'd guess."

"Makes sense." Torrie nodded to agree with Maria's comment. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"Randy actually asked them before he proposed, so they knew he was going to last night. And then I called them this morning. Dad's cool with it, Mom is a little iffy on the whole idea of me getting married so young."

The two girls laughed as they noticed their team exit the lockers for the start of the third quarter. Randy, John and Dave had left the three by themselves for a moment to talk to their old football coach.

Maria squeezed her best friend's hand. "It's still really exciting, Cade. Unexpected, absolutely, but exciting none the less." Both blondes nodded.

"It's crazy," Cadence responded.

"What's going to happen if he gets sent over to Iraq?"

Noticing the youngest blonde in their group get quiet, she shrugged. "I try not to think about that, but I know I sort of have to." She licked her lips and slipped her hands into the front pocket of her sweatshirt. "I don't know. I support him in what he wants to do, we all know that. It's just hard."

"We'll always be here for you, sweetheart."

She offered the girls a smile as her eyes went in search of the three guys. When she didn't find them, she shrugged it off. Knowing them, they headed over to the concession stand to get something to eat.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. From six years experience, she settled into them, knowing full well who they belonged to.

As Randy placed a kiss to the back of Cady's head, she let a simple smile take over her face. This is how things were supposed to be. It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Hazelwood district, with most of the school's population at their home field to cheer on the Hazelwood Hawks. The twosome was surrounded by their four best friends, having a great time.

A wedding could be planned at a later time. For now, she just wanted to relish in the fact that at seventeen, she was engaged. And figuring with what she had said to her girlfriends earlier, she would be married at eighteen.

xXx

"What are you thinking about, pretty girl?"

Her face lit up in a bright smile at Randy's nickname for her. "To be completely honest, I don't know," she said, the smile still exposed on her features. "Just thinking about how you continue to make me the happiest person in the world."

"Good." He pulled his fiancée into his arms to keep her warm from the slight wind blowing around in the driveway of his parent's home. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rands." Randy placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead as he watched Dave's car pull into his driveway, as well as John's truck. The six friends met up next to Randy's vehicle before heading into the house. Torrie, Maria, Dave and John headed down to the basement, also known as the party room, since it was equipped with forty-two inch plasma, a bar, pool table and oversized couches, where the six spent many nights over the past eight years. "Ma, we're home."

Though she spent the night at the Orton house, Cadence didn't get a large amount of time to speak with Elaine. Cady knew she would be happy for the two, but like her own mother, a bit skeptical. "Hey you two," she offered from the island in the kitchen. From the moment they walked into the house, the smell that wafted throughout made it known that Elaine was doing her weekly baking.

Cadence took a seat across from the woman she would call her mother-in-law eventually, as Randy leaned back against the counter to face two of the most important women in his life. "What'cha making today, Ma?"

"Fudge brownies, Miss Cady's favorite," she started, causing Cadence to lip a thank you to the older woman, "which are just cooling down now. A batch of sugar cookies for Nate's friends. They're having an early Halloween party tomorrow afternoon. And just some odds and ends to have around the house." Randy nodded and reached out to grab a brownie off of the counter next to him, only to have his mother slap his hand away. "Not yet." Randy just smirked at his mother, who after nineteen years, figured a way to say no to him, even with his smirk intact. "How was your afternoon?"

"Good," Cadence stated as she slipped her bangs back behind her ear. "Hazelwood won 35-7."

"And when does your season begin?" she asked, referring to her sweatshirt.

Cadence licked her lips. "Tryouts are in two weeks."

"I don't even see why you have to go to tryouts anymore, babe." The blonde raised an eyebrow in Randy's direction. "This is your senior year, and you've been on Varsity since sophomore year. Last year at your awards banquet, they picked you as co-captain."

She shrugged. "Makes it fair, I guess. I'm not really trying out. Not as much as the rest of the girls are. I'm mostly there to support my team."

Elaine stopped working on what she had in front of her to grab the plate of brownies. She handed them to the blonde across from her and sent the twosome on the way.

On the way to the basement, Randy tried to grab a brownie over Cady's shoulder, who, just like his mother, slapped his hand away. Once in the basement, she placed the brownies on one of the tables and grabbed one. She pulled Randy by the hand to their usual seat, an oversized recliner facing the TV, but still close enough to the pool table.

She ripped a small piece off of the corner and fed it to Randy, who sucked not only the piece of brownie, but her fingers into his mouth.

"You two really need to get a room," Maria stated, as she took her attention off of John and Dave's pool match.

"I have one upstairs."

Cadence just rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

xXx


End file.
